


Obligatory Coffee Shop AU

by TrackerKitsune



Series: Wolmeric Week 2021 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Gen, Keeper of the Moon Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Mentioned Scions of the Seventh Dawn (Final Fantasy XIV), Modern AU, Wolmeric Week (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrackerKitsune/pseuds/TrackerKitsune
Summary: It's a normal day at the café known as the Bookman's Shelves. And then Aymeric walks in.
Series: Wolmeric Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193171
Kudos: 1





	Obligatory Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> In which Khona'lo is, as expected, as much of a disaster as ever. 
> 
> Written for wolmeric week. Prompt #3: Casual/Modern

It was the usual sort of day at the Bookman's Shelves. Signing out books, serving coffee and tea to those who wanted to sit in and read. The miqo'te slipped past the other employees with ease - ignoring the ringing phone in the back room - and took his place back at the counter as normal. He was just making a note of the stock levels when a tall shadow caught his attention.

Khona'lo blinked as he looked up. "Ah, afternoon Aym'ric," he greeted the elezen easily, "yer usual?"

"It's hardly a usual sort of day," Aymeric looked  _ tired. _ Well, moreso than he often looked. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like some of that hot chocolate that Haurchefant is always singing the praises of, for a change." 

The man had been a regular since Khona'lo had been working at the Shelves, and according to the others even before that. Always in a business suit, always ordered his tea with ample birch syrup and some biscuits. The keeper's ears twitched up at the change, but he nodded and wrote it down quickly. "Aye, got plen'y of it, 'e can share fer once," he offered a playful smirk as that at least got a chuckle out of the man. "Grab yerself a seat, ye look like you're about ta fall over man." He waved the elezen away; Aymeric always left payment on the saucer so the gil wasn't a concern. 

"He looks awful, what do you suppose happened?" A voice piped up beside him, and he shrugged.

"Who knows? It ain't my place t'ask," he squinted at the younger elezen, chuckling at the aggravated sigh. "Alphinaud, some stuff ye just don' ask about." The teen threw up his hands dramatically. 

"Fine, fine. But have you at least noticed he's not wearing a suit today?"

"Maybe 'e's takin' a day off?" Khona'lo rolled his eyes; the youngster was always overthinking things. Of course he had noticed the casual shirt, jacket and scarf, but he reasoned that even business men wore clothes that weren't suits on occasion. "Yer sister's jus' come in," he distracted the sulking teen for a moment, balancing the tray with Aymeric's drink on carefully.

"One 'ot chocolate," he spoke easily, setting it down in front of the tired man and laughing outright at the wary look that was directed towards the small jar. The keeper knew that he hadn't expected cream, sprinkles or the mini marshmallows that lurked underneath, and certainly not a straw.

"Are you trying to kill me with sugar, my good sir?" Aymeric glanced at him, taking the proffered spoon.

"It's 'aurchefant, what did y'expect?" Khona'lo teased, "man keeps his energy up some'ow. It's sweet but it's not any worse than yer syrup with tea."

"You're right, mayhap I should be more careful what I order in future," the elezen allowed, smiling sheepishly. "Might I be a terrible customer and ask for a  _ plain  _ hot chocolate instead? I'll pay for both, of course."

Khona'lo shrugged, still chuckling at the regret on his face. "O' course," he grinned, "it won' go ta waste anyhow." His tail flicked in amusement as he stalked behind the counter and back with a much plainer looking mug. "There ye go," he sat down opposite Aymeric, taking the sugary abomination for himself. 

"Thank you, and again, I apologize for the inconvenience," Aymeric still looked sheepish. Khona'lo rolled his eyes at him, ears laying back.

"Not a problem," he dismissed, "gets me a break fer a bit too." He was quiet for a moment, slurping a mouthful of cream, and then glanced at the elezen again. "...So, why the casual clothes t'day? Normally see ye in a suit."

"Ah, well… Lucia threatened to lock me out of my office if I didn't take a day off," the man replied slowly, even as the miqo'te could tell there was more to it. 

"Told Alphinaud he was overreacting," he sighed in aggravation, picking out a marshmallow with his nails and flicking it into his own mouth deftly. 

"...And I have had some familial issues to deal with recently, as well," the elezen finished, drinking his hot chocolate far more delicately. Khona'lo's ears dropped down into his hair. 

"Not the best day, then," he sympathised. Aymeric offered a surprisingly rude snort of mirthless laughter, relaxing without meaning to.

"It would appear not," he agreed, "though it's appreciated that you're not prying unlike everyone at the office."

"Ain't my business what yer family's up to, an' I wouldn't expect ya t'ask about me own either," Khona'lo waved a hand. "An' fer the record - _don't_ ask, or I'll have Urianger tellin' me off fer swearin' at customers." He grinned at the strangled noise that came from the elezen as he clearly imagined the mysterious, shakespearean owner of the cafe telling off the miqo'te.

"You've always been perfectly polite, but I shall remember that advice," he chuckled, giving him an honest smile and continuing to savour his drink. "I appreciate your honesty and company, Khona'lo." The miqo'te's ears shot up.

"How did ye-"

"Name badge," Aymeric laughed gently, pointing to his chest. The keeper blushed.

"Ah, right."


End file.
